


Favorite Things

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hazuki Nagisa, Mentioned Ryuugazaki Rei, Nightmares, Protectiveness, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's loves nothing more than he loves water.... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

Haru always felt the safest when he was in the water. He loved the way it flowed around him, the way it would glide across his skin as he swam, and the way it made him feel like he could fly without even leaving earth. Water was his favorite thing in the world.

He learned that water could do bad things, though.

The team was at training camp, and Haru was watching with wide, terrified eyes as Makoto was harshly tossed around by the waves. The ocean snatched up his best friend and kept pulling him under. He watched as it violently tugged at Makoto, trying to take him away.

Haru had to save him. He had to get Makoto back. Before he knew it Haru was swimming, only it felt different this time. For once the water wasn't welcoming him. For once the water was fighting him, trying to keep him away from his friend. It was trying to take away his Makoto. For the first time in his life, the water was Haru's enemy.

Despite the storm, Haru reached Makoto in no time, pulling his body towards the beach. The harshness of the waves made him disoriented and he struggled to keep Makoto's head above water. How could water, his favorite thing in the world,be so cruel? How could it try to take away his best friend? He didn't understand.

As he drug Makoto to shore it was the first time he ever felt relieved to get out of the water. "Makoto," he panted, laying his friend down in the sand and sitting beside him. Haru pressed his ear up to his friend's chest, trying to find a heartbeat. Suddenly Makoto coughed, saltwater spraying from his mouth. "Makoto!" Haru fell forward, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Haru-chan," Makoto said quietly, and tears began streaming down Haru's face.

"Why did you do that?" Haru asked, his words slurred from crying. He sat up, and was now staring down at his friend. Makoto frowned, suddenly remembering what happened.

"Rei!" He said, voice panicky. He sat up, looking frantically back towards the water. Haru grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

"But what about-"

"Nagisa has him."

Makoto seemed to relax after hearing that, but he began coughing, salt water still trapped in his lungs.

Haru frowned, scooting towards his friend. "Don't do that ever again." Makoto's eyes met Haru's and they just stared for a moment. "You really scared me. I thought it was going to take you away from me." Haru's voice broke and he was crying again. He lunged forward to wrap his arms around Makoto again.

Makoto frowned. "You thought what was going to take me away, Haru?"

"The water," Haru whispered, holding Makoto tighter.

~

Four nights later the camp was over and everyone was home. It was around one am and someone was knocking on Haru's door. The boy groggily made his way to the door, knowing who is probably was. He pulled the door open and Makoto was standing in front of him, just as he suspected. A sad smile was painted on his lips and his eyes were puffy and red.

"I had another one," Makoto said quietly.

Haru just nodded, holding out his hand to Makoto for once to lead him inside. Haru knew that Makoto had been having nightmares ever since the night it happened. On the surface Makoto seemed fine to everyone around him, but Haru knew better. He knew that Makoto was scared of the ocean, and that what had happened to him had been traumatic. He knew Makoto was having nightmares.

He led Makoto through his house silently until they were in his room. The two climbed into Haru's bed and Haru immediately opened his arms for the other. Makoto pressed himself into Haru's embrace gratefully and Haru held him tight, rubbing circles across his back.

"I'm sorry," Makoto whispered.

"Don't say that," Haru shushed him. Makoto had nothing to apologize for. Haru understood that not everyone loved water the way he did. Some people were even afraid of it. As he pressed a quick kiss to Makoto's soft hair, Haru decided that maybe the water wasn't his favorite thing after all.

~

Makoto always felt the safest in Haru's arms. He loved the way Haru held him tightly, the way he would run a hand gently through his hair, and the way he made him feel like his fears no longer mattered. Haru was his favorite thing in the world, and vise versa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment with any type of feedback as I would really appreciate it!


End file.
